


The Dichotomy of Barry Allen and The Flash

by StillNotGinger10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCTV Bingo 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: A look into how people see Barry Allen and how they see the Flash.





	1. Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a poem than a story, but I hope you all like it!
> 
> A big thanks to suitsflash for looking this over for me! <3
> 
> For DCTV Bingo: chapter 1 is for the prompt "Barry Allen" and chapter 2 is for the prompt "The Flash."

David Singh:

Barry Allen is a CSI

who works for the CCPD.

He always gets his work done.

He is always late

and makes the worst excuses.

He is not a model employee

But he is a good person.

 

Joe West:

Barry Allen is a son.

He is a child that needs comforting and reassurance.

He is a young boy who grew into a good man.

He believes in the impossible and is frustratingly stubborn.

He is a late addition to a home, but a necessary part of the family.

 

Iris West:

Barry Allen is a best friend.

He is a cute nerd that loves to ramble.

He’s a comforter, who sometimes needs to be comforted.

He’s been through so much

but is still so strong.

 

Henry Allen:

Barry Allen is a devoted son.

He is loved.

He will never give up

and always does too much.

He’s kind and caring and amazing.

He makes a father proud.

 

Cisco Ramon:

Barry Allen is a friend.

He’s a Lady Gaga fan.

He is the perfect partner for movie night.

He is up for any challenge and ready for any experiment.

He’s always there when you need him.

 

Caitlin Snow:

Barry Allen is a confidant.

He can break through even the frostiest walls and defenses.

He genuinely cares

and is happy to listen.

 

Oliver Queen:

Barry Allen is impossible not to befriend.

He is curious and resourceful.

He cares too much and never gives up.

He is intelligent and giving.

He is a hero

who will force a hug on someone that didn’t even know they needed one.

 

Leonard Snart:

Barry Allen is a boy scout.

He wears his heart on his sleeve

and gives too much away.

He isn’t bothered by cold because he radiates warmth.

He is a child playing an adult’s game

and he is going to get hurt.

  

Barry Allen:

Barry Allen is weak.

He is a boy that couldn't save his father.

He is a nerd, an outcast, who lacks confidence.

He helps those that save the day

but is limited in what he can do himself.

He wants to be _more_.

He wants to _do_ more.


	2. The Flash

David Singh:

The Flash is a mystery.

He protects the city

and asks for nothing in return.

He is honored

and loved

and selfless.

A hero.

  

Joe West:

The Flash is a danger.

He pushes himself too hard.

He doesn't know when to stop

when it’s enough.

He is the impossible that has always been chased.

He is lightning about to strike.

 

Iris West:

The Flash is a hero.

He saves others without hesitation.

He’s newsworthy.

He’s remarkable.

He’s too fast to touch

and could one day take a best friend.

 

Henry Allen:

The Flash is meant for more.

He is the city’s defense.

He is important and must focus

and doesn't need distractions.

 

Cisco Ramon:

The Flash is a role model.

He’s a mentor.

He’s the kind of fantastic that only exists in comics and movies.

He’s exciting and full of opportunity.

He’s a light for the city.

 

Caitlin Snow:

The Flash is hope.

He will always be there to save the day

even if it leaves him needing a few bandages.

He heals quick

but should be more careful.

 

Oliver Queen:

The Flash is a partner.

He is always ready for a team up.

He is impulsive.

He could be more serious.

He is a hero

that can inspire.

 

Leonard Snart:

The Flash is a challenge.

He is an obstacle.

He is too fast to see

but stops dead from a little ice.

He makes the game fun. 

 

Barry Allen:

The Flash is a hero.

He can do the impossible.

He is the proof of an unbelievable story

and led to a father being saved.

He saves the day.

He saves the city.

He can do so much more than the ordinary person.


End file.
